


I want to do with you what spring does to the cherry blossom trees

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Feels, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mortal Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Symbolism, it’s so obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Set between season 3a and 3b when Magnus doesn’t have his magic and he’s going through the motions of feeling worthless.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	I want to do with you what spring does to the cherry blossom trees

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...this came out of left field but I hope you enjoy is all the same! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)

When Alec walks into the loft that evening, he is expecting Magnus to be nursing a bottle of liquor, perhaps watching a show like Grey's Anatomy he's always wanted to start but has never had time to start it. 

However, he is not expecting a smiling Magnus who helps him out of his coat and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek in greeting. It is definitely not an unwelcome adjustment, it makes Alec's heart skip a beat seeing Magnus so genuinely happy in his presence, after all the hurt he's caused. 

"Welcome home, my love! How was your day?"

"Good," Alec breathes, "Really, really good. And yours?" 

"Good! I'm thinking about repainting the loft. Perhaps, a brighter color than the dark red it is. I don't want it to be too light but also not dark." He taps his index finger against his lip thoughtfully. 

Ah, that's what has Magnus bouncing off the walls in excitement. The possibility of change has always given the warlock joy, and now that he's not able to achieve that with a snap of his fingers, Magnus chases after anything that can still give him that satisfaction. 

Hence, this random idea of painting the loft. Of course, Alec is loathe to wipe that smile off of Magnus' face, so he'll agree to anything Magnus suggests. 

Alec reaches over to link their fingers, saying, "That sounds nice. Whatever you decide, I'm sure I'll love it." 

"I don't really have much to do anymore." Magnus says conversationally, yet it's still a direct punch to Alec's gut and heart. 

Alec looks down at their joined hands, avoiding Magnus' gaze as he says, "I'm sorry." 

"No, no, darling, I wasn't saying that for that reason." Magnus squeezes his hand and moves closer to him. "No more apologies, we've talked about this." 

Magnus cups his cheek and Alec gratefully leans into the warm touch. The crackle of magic that comes hand in hand with Magnus' excitement is absent, but the comfort and lighthearted feeling is still very much alive when they touch. 

"Okay, no more apologies. Got it. That's much easier said than done, you know." Alec murmurs humorously. 

Magnus grins at this, and leans over to kiss his lips. "I think you'll do just fine." 

"I could help you paint the walls...if you want." Magnus' face lights up even more at that suggestion, which makes Alec's heart swell. 

"Really?" 

Alec nods and affirms, "Of course, but only if you want me to be there. Whichever you decide, it'll be beautiful regardless." 

"Alexander, when have I not wanted you to be with me? You know I would lock you up in this loft if I could." Magnus brings their connected hands to his lips and kisses the back of Alec's hand, with just a hint of his tongue that sends a shiver down Alec's spine.

Magnus grins and turns to study the walls, saying, “Like I was saying, I want it to be brighter. The red has been dreary, and I haven't painted it since I bought this place so it's been forever staring at these same red walls. Any recommendations, Alexander?" 

Alec shrugs, "I'm clearly going to be no help at all. The Nephilim aren't exactly known for their styling and coloring skills." Magnus smirks at that and nods his head in agreement. 

"That is true, but you live here too, darling. I want you to help decide." 

Alec thinks to all the colors he has seen before. He thinks of the vivid colors of the sunrise, he thinks of the red shade of lipstick Izzy wears, he thinks of Clary's crazy hair color, he thinks of Jace's light blue irises, he thinks of golden sheets and how every color seems to compliment Magnus. He thinks of how gold became his favorite color after spending the night for the first time wrapped around Magnus in golden sheets, and falling in love with his golden cat eyes. He thinks of the vivid color of flowers, and how Magnus secretly adores getting flowers after a long day. 

Then, he thinks of cherry blossoms, Magnus' favorite flower. How they symbolize renewal of life, love, and affection. He thinks about how Magnus taught him about the symbolism behind cherry blossoms on a walk through Central Park in spring, where they passed the gorgeous flowers hand in hand, and Magnus just began talking to him. 

Alec remembers never wanting him to stop. Alec remembers realizing that this sensation is called love. Alec remembers grasping that this is indeed the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. If Alec could freeze one moment and live in it forever, it would be that one. 

"I have an idea. What about...golden walls, and then we could paint cherry blossoms on a free wall, like without any other frames or paintings on it? We could free a spot and then pencil the cherry blossoms on the wall, before painting over it." 

Magnus studies the wall in front of him, chewing on his lower lip as he contemplates it. Magnus is silent for so long Alec thinks he hates it. It's probably too much for such an impromptu protect.

"You-you don't have to like it, Magnus. It-it's okay." 

Magnus spins on his heel and faces Alec. "Alexander, I love it. I cherish it more than you could ever possibly know. I would never have been able to come up with something so authentic yet simplistic." 

And because the genuine sentiment from Alec is becoming too much for Magnus' fragile heart, to prevent from crying, Magnus turns back around with his best smile and teases, "Now I know why I keep you around." 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly and tries to ignore the glassy look appearing in Magnus' eyes. "I'll take the weekend off, if that's good for you. I-I'm not sure if I can do it so soon, like tomorrow..."

"That's fine, love. I need to go out and get everything anyway, so the weekend is good. I also have to move all my stuff around to make room. So I guess that settles it!" Magnus says, clapping his hands together in a sign of finalization. "We'll spend the weekend painting the loft. I'm excited!" 

"Me too, Magnus." Alec replies quietly, unable to contain the wide grin spreading across his face when Magnus looks at him like he's the sun. 

———

"How? What?" Alec splutters indignantly as he glances over at Magnus happily painting his side of the wall, before looking back at his own disastrous part. 

It seems Magnus is better at painting than he is; which, shouldn't be surprising considering Magnus is better at literally everything. 

"Alexander!" A laugh bubbles from Magnus' lips as he shakes his head and comes closer, resting his hand over Alec's. "When you're using a roller, you have to paint up and down. Straight. Like this." Magnus lifts the roller to the top part of the wall, and then slides it down until it reaches the baseboard. 

"You know I'm not very good at that." Alec grumbles with a small smile. 

"Good at what? Painting?” 

"Doing anything straight." Alec blushes as soon as the words leave his lips.

Magnus nearly squeals in delight at Alec's joke, "Alexander!" He exclaims. "Did you seriously just make a gay joke?" 

"Maybe." Alec flushes red and returns to painting the wall the way Magnus showed him.

"I am pleasantly impressed. I didn't think you could get anymore perfect, but here you are with gay jokes. I hope you never stop surprising me, Alexander.” Alec smiles and returns to his painting. Magnus hums in consideration and watches him as he starts at the top of the wall and moves lower like Magnus showed him. 

"If you don't move the roller up and down, then it'll look all messy." Magnus explains, moving back to where he was after he approves of Alec’s painting. 

“Only you would blame your painting skills on your sexuality.” Magnus laughs and shakes his head; he’s going to make sure Alec never lives that down. 

“Oh, Angels, I’m screwed aren’t I? You’re going to make sure I remember that joke forever.” 

“Indeed, darling.” Magnus winks at Alec and then dips his paintbrush back into the golden paint. Alec’s idea truly accents the walls beautifully, and with the addition of the cherry blossoms, it will look amazing and be a much better change for Magnus than the dreary red walls he was staring at before. 

Now when he looks, he’ll remember all the laughter and breaks for kisses when he was repainting the walls with Alec. He’ll remember his sweet archer boy who would do anything just to see Magnus smile again. 

They finish up the gold, and then Magnus moves onto tracing the cherry blossoms onto the wall with a dark pencil before he paints over it. 

"Why did you have the idea of cherry blossoms, darling?" Magnus asks conversationally as he begins to draw a branch off of the main tree. 

"You remember when we were walking, and you told me about them? What they symbolized?" Magnus nods in affirmation, keeping his eyes trained on the wall as he sketches. 

“Well, in that moment I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were just so full of life and joyous, and it was something I was keeping myself from for so long. I realized I never wanted to refrain from the happiness you bring me ever again. In every sense of the word, Magnus, you saved me and made me the man I was made to be. In the Academy, we are taught that Shadowhunters are the best thing we would ever be. Now, I know that the version of myself that loves you is the best thing I will ever be.” 

Magnus feels a tear slip down his cheek, and then he’s pressed into Alec’s chest, and warm arms wrap around him. 

Now when Magnus looks at the cherry blossoms, he’ll be reminded that he’s found his soulmate and he’s never letting him go.

Magnus looks into Alec’s eyes and cups his cheek, leaning up to kiss his lips chastely before responding, “You, Alexander, are such a sweetheart. And you have such a way with words. Extraordinary. Generous. My pretty boy. Thank you for your continuous love and support. There’s no one I would rather be with right now.” 

“You deserve nothing but the best.”

“I have it. Right here, my love.” Magnus presses his lips to Alec’s neck and in turn, Alec tightens his arms around his waist and kisses his temple. They sway back and forth for a few moments, until Alec pulls away and they return to their original places, Magnus sketching and Alec quietly watching. 

After Magnus is finished drawing the first tree, the sun is beginning its’ descent and darkness is slowly falling over the loft. 

Alec flicks a few lights on, but proposes, “How about a shower?” 

Magnus turns to Alec and raises an eyebrow, saying, “We’re not even dirty, Alexander.” 

Magnus gasps as Alec quickly reaches over and slides the paintbrush down his arm, smirking when it leaves his entire arm gold. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! How dare you take advantage of my compromised state drawing cherry blossoms! You’re going to pay for that!”

“I’m sure I am. Go ahead.” Alec closes his eyes and opens his arms, laughing in surprise when Magnus leaves a stripe of golden paint down both of his cheeks. It drips down onto his white shirt. 

“It’s cold.” Alec shivers and snags his hand out, taking Magnus’ and pulling him closer. “And when I’m cold I like to hug my warm boyfriend.”

“Don’t you dare!” Magnus frowns indignantly, but chuckles all the same when Alec smashes his cheek against the top of his head, smearing the paint all over his hair. 

Thankfully Magnus bought the paint that can be washed off easily. He had a feeling painting with a competitive Shadowhunter may end up in some sort of ambitious diversion. 

“Ugh, gross. We better wash this before it dries completely.” Magnus comments, reaching up to run a finger through the paint on Alec’s cheek. 

“I just wanted to get you in the shower, anyway.” Alec murmurs in Magnus’ ear as he scoops him up and carries him to the bathroom. “And I knew just the right way to do it.” 

“We’re not even done painting!” Magnus protests, but he’s already shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower as soon as Alec puts him down once they’re in the bathroom. He turns the spray on, immediately dipping his head underneath the warm water. 

“There’s always later.” Alec says, backing him up against the wall. His hand cradles the back of Magnus’ skull as he presses their lips together. “Or tomorrow.” He murmurs against his lips with a sly grin. 

When Alec pulls away, he smiles in that distinct way only Alec can, and through the pulsing of Magnus’ heartbeat in his ear and the rushing water falling down his face, he still hears Alec whisper, “Beautiful.”


End file.
